


you think you're ready for it

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cis Hunk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: Basically just Keith getting wrecked.





	you think you're ready for it

Keith squirms in Shiro's lap. Shiro's dick is splitting him open and he's supposed to be keeping still until their third party joins them. But it's been _so long_ since Shiro fucked his ass and it feels _so good_ to be filled up — he can't help himself. Shiro's using the dildo without a harness and the other end is snug inside his own cunt. Keith knows that Shiro can feel it every time he squirms and wishes he could say it was intentional. Really he just wants to come.

"I thought you said you could be good," Shiro says. His strong arms are wrapped around Keith's middle and he nuzzles against Keith's neck. "It would be rude to start before our guest gets here."

"I know," Keith whines. "But you feel so good."

Shiro laughs and Keith feels the soft puffs of breath against his neck.

"You missed having my dick in your ass, baby?”

" _Yes_ ," Keith moans. 

He tries to rock his hips but doesn’t get far before Shiro's hands slide down to stop him. Shiro presses soft kisses to the side of his face and nips at his earlobe.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I give it to you good and hard tonight. You'll be feeling me for days. Would you like that?"

"Fuck, Shiro," Keith whimpers. That's pretty much all he ever wants if he's being honest.

"How about I get your other hole nice and loose?" Shiro asks. 

His metal hand slides down between Keith’s legs, knuckles brushing teasingly against his swollen cock. Shiro pushes two fingers inside and Keith takes them easily. He's already so wet just from sitting on Shiro's dick. He's come from less but Shiro has made it clear he's not allowed yet. 

"Does that feel good, baby? Having both of your holes filled?"

"Yes, _fuck_ , Shiro," Keith pants. "You need to stop, please. I'm gonna come if you don't."

"You sure?" Shiro asks, his voice smooth like honey. "What if I do this?" 

He brushes the pad of his thumb feather light against Keith's cock and Keith feels his orgasm building at the base of his spine. His cunt clenches down around Shiro's fingers. If he rubs just a little bit harder, Keith can get there.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Shiro says. 

His voice is a low growl as he pulls his fingers out. Keith whines at the loss and throws his head back against Shiro’s shoulder. There’s a knock on the door and Keith has never been happier to be interrupted in the middle of sex before.

“Come in,” Shiro calls.

“Hey guys,” Hunk says.

He walks into the room like he’s just stopping in to say hi, and not like he’s been invited to have a threesome.

“Get over here,” Keith says.

“Someone’s impatient,” Hunk says with a smirk.

“I _may_ have been teasing him before you got here,” Shiro says. 

He kisses the side of Keith’s jaw and slip his hands underneath Keith’s shirt to pinch his nipples — not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to make Keith’s dick take notice. Hunk seems to be enjoying the show. He’s got a big grin on his face as he leans down and kisses Keith. His mouth is soft but eager as he kisses Keith again and again.

“Hunk,” Keith whispers between kisses. “Fuck me.”

He can feel Hunk smile against his mouth before he kisses Keith one last time.

“Such a romantic,” Hunk says, but he doesn’t waste time pulling a condom out of his pocket and shoving his pants down just far enough to get his dick out. He leans to quickly kiss Shiro and says, “You want to get him ready for me?”

Shiro’s hands slide under Keith’s thighs, pulling them up to his chest and spreading him open. Hunk braces one hand on Keith’s shoulder and guides his cock inside of him with the other.

“Fuck, Keith,” he groans as he pushes inside. “You’re so fucking wet.”

Keith digs his fingers into Hunk’s hips as he bottoms out. The sound that comes out of his mouth is half moan, half sob. Shiro nuzzles the side of his face and kisses his temple.

“You look so beautiful, baby. You can come if you need to, it’s okay.”

Hunk pulls halfway out and pushes into him again and Keith _so_ full — he can’t help it. He yanks Hunk down to kiss him, hard and bruising as he comes. 

“Already?” Hunk laughs between kisses. “Wow. Shiro must have really been torturing you.”

_Understatement._

“Don’t worry,” Keith says as he catches his breath. “I’m sure you can make me come again.”

Hunk smirks and starts to fuck him in earnest. Shiro whispers soft encouragement in his ear as Keith moans and swears and writhes between the two of them.

“Hunk,” Keith begs when he feels himself getting close again, “Hunk, please.”

Hunk’s skin is flushed all the way down his neck, disappearing underneath the collar of his shirt. He leans in to kiss Keith’s neck, sucks a hickey into his skin and Keith tangles his fingers in his hair. 

“Want me to touch your dick, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Keith begs.

Hunk slips a hand between his legs and his thick fingers tug at Keith’s dick. It doesn’t take much before Keith’s shouting and coming.

“Fuck, Keith,” Hunk says, sounding a little in awe and a lot out of breath. “You’re so hot like this, can’t believe Shiro’s sharing you with me.”

Keith hears Shiro laugh. "Seems selfish to keep this all to myself," he says. 

Keith watches as Hunk leans down to kiss him again and when they part, Keith turns his head and catches Shiro's mouth.

"You doing okay, baby?" Shiro asks. Keith nods.

"Good, because I think it's my turn."

Hunk pulls out of him slowly and helps Keith stand. Shiro climbs out of the chair and they reverse their positions. Shiro slips his arms around Keith's waist and kisses him deeply.

"Be a good boy and make Hunk come," he says. 

When he lets go Keith bends over and braces his hands against Hunk's thighs. If he was allowed he'd spend some time worshiping those thighs, sucking hickeys into them and running his fingers over the soft hair that he's sure covers them. But for now, Keith contents himself with sucking on the head of Hunk's hard cock and sticking his ass out to make sure Shiro has a good view. 

" _Keith_ ," Hunk moans. 

He slides his fingers through Keith's hair and Keith hums around his cock. He could probably get Hunk off pretty quickly if he wanted to, but it's their first time together and he wants to show off a little bit. Plus, he knows that Shiro won't fuck him until he's done and Keith thinks his boyfriend deserves to be made to wait a little. He pulls off just long enough to take a breath and then slides back down until his nose is pressed into Hunk's soft belly. Hunk's fingers tighten in his hair and Keith can hear him swearing under his breath. He stays down as long as he can until he needs to take a breath.

"Holy shit," Hunk says. 

Keith winks at him and does it again. This time, Hunk comes down his throat. The nice thing about deepthroating is that he doesn't have to worry about swallowing. Keith catches his breath and wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand. 

"Are you done showing off?" Shiro asks.

"Getting impatient?" Keith says.

 

He wiggles his ass at Shiro and gets a slap for it. 

"Behave," Shiro says.

"Make me," Keith says, pressing his luck. 

He arches his back and spreads his legs wider. Shiro fists a hand in the back of his shirt and pushes into him in one rough motion. Keith groans, burying his face in Hunk's thigh. Shiro thrusts into him hard and punishing. Keith reaches down to rub at his cock, almost too sensitive now, but he can't stop. Shiro feels so good inside of him and he _needs_ to come again. Shiro slides an arm around his shoulders, pulling him up.

"Let Hunk see your pretty face, Keith," Shiro says. "Don't you want him to see what you look like when you're taking my dick in your ass?"

Keith locks eyes with Hunk and Hunk's cheeks flush almost imperceptibly. It's kind of sweet. Keith would kiss him if he wasn't too busy being railed within an inch of his life. His fingers work faster, wet and slick and he pushes back to meet Shiro's thrusts.

"Shiro," Keith moans. "I'm gonna --"

"Me too, baby," Shiro says. "Hold on just a second more."

Shiro sinks his teeth into Keith's shoulder when he comes and Keith follows him right after. It's minute before Keith can force himself to stand up right, but when he does, he presses a gentle kiss to Hunk's mouth and smiles down at him.

"I had a good time," Keith says.

Hunk winks at him. "Back 'atcha."

Shiro helps Keith into bed and Keith watches him kiss Hunk goodnight. The gentle way Shiro cups his face makes warmth pool in the pit of Keith's stomach. Hunk says something that Keith doesn't catch and Shiro laughs. When Shiro climbs into bed a minute later, Keith asks him about it.

"He said it didn't seem fair that you came three times and I only got off once," Shiro says with a yawn.

"Yeah? What'd you say?"

"I told him that I'd make you eat me out a couple times to make up for it."

"Mmmm," Keith agrees. "That sounds like a good plan."

Shiro kisses him softly and throws an arm around him, pulling close.

"Get some sleep, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about these boys with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zombietime_). 😘


End file.
